The present disclosure relates to generally fastening systems employed to connect wood structural members to comply with construction codes. The present disclosure relates generally to tools and methods for installing a fastener to secure wood framing components. More particularly, this disclosure relates to tools and techniques to precisely install fasteners to secure the top plate to roof trusses or rafters.
Local and state building codes, which are typically based on universal codes such as the International Residential Code and the International Building Code, set forth various requirements for securing wooden framing components. Provisions are made in such codes to require that the top plate and the rafters, or roof trusses, must be connected to comply with pre-established connection force standards calculated to resist substantial uplift forces that may be experienced throughout the lifetime of the structure. For locations which are susceptible to high wind uplift and/or seismic activity, typically, a stronger force-resistant connection between the top plate and rafters or trusses is required.
To satisfy building code requirements, the use of metal brackets and a large number of nails are commonly installed using pneumatic nail guns. Many of the structural locations requiring these robust connections are at the top corners of walls and where walls meet roof trusses and the like. These locations typically require workers to stand on ladders and employ a hammer or pneumatic nail guns to nail brackets to roof rafters, roof trusses and the like. A common complaint is that the ladders are not a stable platform and maneuvering bulky nail guns into cramped locations while standing on a ladder is both difficult and dangerous.
The concept of a continuous load path (CLP) from the peak of the roof to the foundation is one that is gaining some popularity in the construction industry. Various devices of straps, brackets, cables, threaded rods and bolts are currently employed to tie various building components together and create an integrated unit where stress on any one structural component is transferred to other components for additional durability.
There are a number of techniques, fasteners and hardware items that are conventionally employed to provide the required connection between the top plate and the rafters or roof trusses. Hurricane clips or other forms of metal straps or clips are traditionally used and secured by multiple nails or threaded fasteners. There is commonly a trade-off between connection integrity and construction efficiency. For example, hurricane clips, which are effective and widely used in many locations, may require eight or more nails or threaded fasteners to meet the requisite code connection standard.
It is possible to employ threaded fasteners such as elongated screws to replace some of the metal brackets and nails currently employed to meet building codes. However, such screws need to be installed at a particular angle and position to ensure penetration through several wood members to engage, for example, a roof truss or rafter. There is a need for a construction system that would facilitate the use of threaded fasteners to connect building components in a manner that meets building codes and allows building inspectors to visually confirm correct installation of such threaded fasteners.
A highly secure and efficient connection between the top plate and rafters or roof trusses can be implemented by employing multiple specialty six-inch threaded fasteners, such as TimberLOK® wood screws manufactured and marketed by OMG, Inc., of Agawam, Mass. To secure the framing components with the sufficient retentive force, each threaded fastener is driven through the top plate and into the rafters or roof trusses at a 22.5±5° optimum angle with respect to the vertical. Although securing multiple threaded fasteners is typically more efficient than attaching a hurricane clip or other strap-type connector, it is difficult to consistently implement a 22.5° angle within a reasonable range of precision. The usage of protractors, levels and other similar-type tools to obtain the optimum angle for the threaded fastener has proven to be clumsy, difficult, time consuming and, at best, only marginally advantageous over more conventional securement methods.
The present disclosure addresses the need for a tool and method to connect the top plate and rafters or roof trusses by efficiently installing multiple threaded fasteners having a consistently precise optimum connection angle.
Definitions
As used herein, the term “roof support member” means any framing component that provides structural support to a roof of a building, such as a rafter, a truss or a horizontal ceiling joist.
As used herein, the term “top plate” means the horizontal framing component (which may include two or more members such as two 2×4-inch members) attached to the topmost portion of the vertical structural members or studs to which the roof support members are mounted and secured.